This invention relates to trolley connectors on electric mining machinery and the like, and in particular to a locking apparatus for electrically isolating such trolley connectors.
Some of the electrical machinery used in mining is electrically powered like a trolley, with a conduit extending from the machine and connecting with a power line. Typically the conduit comprises an insulated cable for conducting electricity to the machine, and has a hook-like connector at the end for connecting with the power line. Often a fuse is connected between the connector and the cable. When the machine is broken or under repair, it is important that it not be connected to a power line. Indeed, some government regulations require that the connectors be secured in such a manner that they cannot be inadvertently connected when the machine is broken or under repair.